Fun at the Fair
by Talian
Summary: Just alittle fun that ensues while Duo drags the rest of the boys out to the fair. NO PAIRINGS


Well they may as well go , after all it was only a few blocks from their current safe house , it had been an apartment for rent , okay for rent to students but they did at least look the part and so they ended up with a place to hide out in until the next mission came in and they once again went their separate ways.  
  
It had been Duo that first noticed that a fair was setting up , he had gone to the store to pick up a few 'nessesities' for his continued survival and noticed a whole load of trucks gathering around , upon a closer examination he had seen rides being set up , barns full of livestock and the ticket counter had a whole pile of flyers bundled up in an elastic to which he helped himself to one and read while venturing back to the store , absently picking a few things up , smiling at the lady behind the counter as he handed her the money and left , distracted by what he had found. He walked back and pegged the find up on the board incase anyone might be interested and while he had never really been to a fair on L2 this almost looked like it could be fun but he was going to let everyone get use to the idea first so they wouldn't grumble as much when he made them all come to watch , of course for the whole next week he had gone up to see what had been set up and even helped out some days for lack of a better thing to do.  
  
When it finally came to the opening Day on Sept. 18th he bounced up to the grounds when they opened at noon , and went straight for the livestock buildings since they were closest , the smell was definitely an attention catcher but then so was watching an old farmer milk a cow , a different one was trimming the fur , he was offered a chance at milking one but took one look at a cow up close and quickly declined , it looked like one kick could send him next door to the open grounds , which was where the hospital was situated in this town , well they called it a city but it consisted of about 6 villages and one town all make up to act big , it was refreshing to say the least. Next he went to see a barn filled with pigs , sheep , goats and small horses were kept , the sign read Shetland Ponies for those horses that had been present in this barn , they were more like the kind you'd expect a kid to ride , the pigs with all sorts and different kinds , goats ..... he caught a few trying to climb the fence which kept him amused for a few minutes to see whether they would actually climb them or just stand like that but he soon tired of that and went to see the real horses , ,everything there from playful yearlings right up to the Clydesdale which made him chuckle at the size as he left to check out all the vendors , most of them weren't even really set up just yet which really sucked but when he opened the flyer up that he had grabbed on the way in he found that he could kill time by listening to a band that was soon to start so he followed the small map and grabbed a seat at the Fountain Park Stage , watching as what looked to be a band of older people set up instruments , one sound man checking the system over , his neighbours setting a keyboard up and the poor guy on the stage trying to get all the instruments plugged into the sound system , he took the time to read the event again but when it said band he had thought bands were usually young.  
  
He sat and watched as most of the young cleared off the stage , the only exception being a guy in the back drinking water , now most of those on stage wore simple black and white but the young guy wore a burgundy shirt with black pants which made him stick out like a sore thumb , he sat back and listened to the first song they played and held down his laughter as the old lady on the keyboard looked lost at what to do with the keyboard and for the second song she just put her hands in her lap. His neighbour got up from the front row seat and climbed up from the side of the stage which made 4 people looking at the keyboard for the third song and before the 4th song the sound man had come up and unplugged the keyboard from going directly into the system input , instead he put a microphone over the speaker explaining that the technical difficulty should be fixed now , the girl that lived next to the G-boys then sat off to the side of the stage but was wearing the same kind of outfit as the others did , the young man came out and sang a few songs before melting back into the back room and the band continued to play on without him.  
  
But when it hit two Duo was off again , looking over vendors and buying a few things that caught his eye , stopping to watch a small bit of the Ambassador of the fair competition and finally taking in a few rides before returning back to the safe house to grab the others , after all the Parade would soon start and he didn't want to miss that. After a half hour of coaxing them he finally had them all convinced to come , Quatre had been easy , and Trowa seemed indifferent , the main problem had been Wufei and Heero , but then they never did like to do anything that involved fun of this type so it had been a challenge Duo was glad to accept.  
  
They had watched the fire trucks , high school floats , even a big whale pass by but Heero showed no signs of even being entertained much less enjoying it and Wufei scowled , asking what the purpose of this parade was , in his culture parades were to represent some important date or time and he could see nothing special about this one. Duo laughed at them both and started following it as it entered the gates , once again that neighbour was up on stage removing the keyboard that she had earlier set up , following the player to the car and then left with two kids following close by to the big building that stood in the middle of the grounds , he had seen earlier that it was a Grandstand so he followed to see what was so important , dragging the whole group along with them to find they were explaining the floats and who had sponsored them , but she hadn't stopped to listen , ,she kept walking on and the three had gone through a gate and followed the track till they stopped at what looked like a whole mess of beaten up cars , what would garbage like that be doing at a fair , he opened up the trusty pamphlet to see a demolition derby was set to begin at 8 PM , now it all made sense he thought but with it being only 7 they still had tons of time , he wanted to see how the perfect soldier would do in something they called the Zipper before to long and so more chaos ensued as he drug two very unwilling boys down the midway with the help of Quatre.  
  
After an hour of pure laughter and terror they returned to the Granstand to find it almost filled , Heero was the first to find a seat , he refused to admit it but if he rode that tower of terror once more his supper was likely to be making a re-appearance , no one could tell but it had almost seemed Wufei enjoyed the Gravitron to which Quatre out right refused to go on and instead went through the House of Magic with Trowa , laughing at all the walls being either glass or mirrors to try and trick the unsuspecting occupants. 


End file.
